Pierced
by Spindiver
Summary: From the following prompt on Teen Wolf Kink: Stiles comes back from college with a piercing in a fun place (tongue, nipple, Prince Albert - take your pick). Derek is totally obsessed with it. Can be established relationship or first time. (And if it's first time, how does Derek find out about the piercing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written in a while. I moved house a few weeks back and it was a long and horrible process and I kind of lost the will to live a bit. I know I've got two WIPs to finish but I haven't been able to find the right frame of mind or inspiration to continue them.**

**So I took myself off to TWK to see if I could be intrigued enough by any prompt to produce anything worth reading and guess what, I found this. The finished article is, as usual, unbeta-ed and a little bit more rough round the edges than I'd usually like but on the whole, I'm quite pleased with it and the fact that I managed to produce it. Enjoy...**

* * *

Stiles had been back from college a week when Isaac suggested spending the day the lake. Gradually, over the last few days, all the pack had returned home to Beacon Hills; this was the first day that everyone had been present.

The weather had just started to turn from comfortable to oppressive and the rumbles of agreement that emanated from 90% of the pack totally outweighed the grumbling from the one member who was not so fond of water.

Stiles threw his hand out and gestured vaguely towards the recalcitrant jock.

"Oh, come on Jackson, it's not like you to turn down a chance to preen."

"Alright but if any of you throw me in, you're dead, understand?"

Even with the heavy heat of the mid-morning sun bearing down upon them and making arguments tiresome, it was obvious that Stiles had the measure of Jackson; the tone behind his words was harmless.

Lydia took charge. "OK, then, go grab your stuff, everyone be back here in an hour. Who can stop for drinks on the way?"

Unsurprisingly Stiles volunteered for that task, determined to ensure that the picnic baskets had plenty of tasty treats as well. Erica and Boyd hopped a lift with him and the jeep set off on its circular trip of stop start errands.

A little while later, a small convoy drove slowly up the track that led to the lake deep in the forest. Even though the heat had hit early that year, it was still a bit too soon in the summer break for the small beachfront to have achieved the popularity it enjoyed in the later August weeks. When they pulled in to the clearing used for parking, there were no other cars there.

"Yeah, we've got it to ourselves!" Isaac executed a high leap out of Stiles' passenger seat and the rest of the pack unbent themselves from travel stiffness and joined him on the beach.

It was just shy of mid-day and the sun was approaching its zenith, casting bright rays out and setting the gently lapping water twinkling in its glare.

Stiles cast his towel down on the sand next to Scott's and pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead as he peered at the water.

"I bet it's still cold though", he said to no-one in particular.

"You want to be the first to find out?" questioned Boyd as he passed by with a cold box of sodas.

"Uh, no", stated Stiles and he went back to the jeep to collect his bags of yummy things. Derek was wrestling with something in the incredibly small trunk of the Camaro.

"Whatcha got there Derek?" Curiosity won out and he set the bags on the ground before going over to nose into Derek's car. The something appeared to be a metal contraption that didn't look like it should ever have fitted into the trunk, much less that it was going to come out with any ease.

"Don't just stand there, help!" demanded Derek. Stiles edged his hands round the thing and jostled it free from the lip of the trunk that was holding it back. Derek got his not inconsiderable weight underneath it and lifted it free from its confines.

Stiles stared down at it; head tipped to one side while Derek performed mecha-magic and did something that lifted the thing up onto its legs.

"Oh", said Stiles, realisation dawning, "it's a barbecue, awesome!"

Scott loped over and removed from the back of Allison's car a couple more cool boxes. "Meat", he said knowingly to Stiles.

It seemed that Derek slid easily into the stereotype of outdoor cook. He fiddled with the barbecue, pouring the charcoal bricks into it and tending it intensively with little attention paid to the rest of the pack.

It was too hot to lie in the sun for long, not with the tempting stretch of water waiting for them a few meters away. One by one - all except Jackson - they gave in to its call. Stiles was the last to venture in, still convinced that it would be too cold. He kicked off his flip flops and stood in the shallows, waves lapping at his ankles.

Further out, Isaac, Boyd and Scott tussled waist deep in a game of tag. The girls lay in the water idly watching them.

Scott yelled at him. "C'mon Stiles, it's not cold at all."

Stiles conceded privately that the water was indeed quite nice, thank you, and pulled off his t-shirt, flinging it back towards the towels before running in to join the wolves.

"Treat me nice, boys", he spluttered as Scott tried to dunk him underneath but with uncharacteristic grace he managed to evade Scott's hands and pushed up out of the water to standing again.

"Oh my God, Stiles, you got your..."

"Yes", said Stiles, interrupting Scott, "let's not make a big deal of it, OK?"

Scott's mouth was a big O as he stared down at Stiles. "Did it hurt?"

"No...Yes, I think so; I was a bit drunk at the time."

"Why?" breathed Scott, still fascinated.

"It was just one of those things that seemed like a great idea in the moment but afterwards I started getting a lot of attention. They upped my awesomeness by a factor of about a gazillion so I kept them." Stiles grinned, "Turns out that everybody likes them..." He winked at Scott "...girls and boys", he said meaningfully.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Lydia, splashing over to see what had Scott so intrigued, "that's hot!"

"See!" retorted Stiles smugly to Scott.

Derek, being far too cool to ever engage in such childish pursuits as water games, had been concentrating on getting the barbecue to the right heat to pay too much attention to the splashing and shouting. Now he had the burgers on the grill, he took a moment to look out at his pack enjoying themselves in the water.

He allowed himself a small smile as he watched his cubs bond in play_. It could have been so much worse_, he thought, bringing such disparate types together and expecting them all to get on. Happily the magic of the pack had smoothed the edges off and after the couple of years they had been joined as pack; you couldn't even tell they hadn't been together forever.

Something caught his eye, something glinting in the sunshine, something that shouldn't have been there. He lost sight of it while the cubs ducked and dived and then Stiles thrust up out of the water facing towards the beach and reached up with both hands to wipe the water from his forehead up and over the back of his head.

Derek's stomach sunk suddenly in an unexpected rush and he felt a hot flush of arousal blast through him. Was that...? It was...! Oh holy mother of God, Stiles had a small thick gold ring threaded through each nipple.

Derek couldn't pull his eyes away. Stiles had bulked up a little while he'd been away, not to wolfish standards but enough to make a difference and the little gold rings set symmetrically on his chest contrasted beautifully against the light summer tan that sheened his skin.

Within seconds Stiles had turned away to launch an attack on someone else and the mouth-watering vision was lost to Derek.

"Oh, shit!" he said and despite - or perhaps because of - knowing he was so truly fucked, he willed Stiles to turn around again with every ounce of his being.

"Derek!"

The urgency of the shout pierced his erotic reverie.

"What?" He fired back, angry at having to relinquish the delicious sensations coursing through him.

"You're burning the food" Lydia yelled at him.

"What?" he said again, confused and looked down to see the edges of the burgers turning black as smoke poured off them.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and "Ow!" because even wolfen hands were not supposed to pull burning meat from a barbecue when bare.

Stiles ambled out of the water, picked up his towel to take off the worst of the water and crossed over to Derek rubbing his hair.

"Not such a master grill chef now, huh?" He wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt burger. Derek wasn't looking at his nose though; he was watching a faint trail of water run down Stiles' chest to drip hypnotically from the small bead suspended at the bottom of the nipple ring.

"Up here", Stiles gestured to his eyes. "Yeah, I know, who'd have thought that the cowardly and at all costs, pain-avoiding Stiles Stilinsky would get his nipples pierced but you know what, it's college, dude, you got to try everything once."

Derek shook himself internally out of his stupor. "Whatever, Stiles, you want to deform your body, you go right ahead." He turned away and tried to salvage what remained of the meat.

For the rest of the afternoon Derek tried to distance himself from Stiles and not think about the body jewellery that impaled Stiles' surprisingly shapely chest. He tried but he wasn't very successful. Every time he managed to distract himself and banish his thoughts, a memory of the lightly muscled torso adorned with gold would taunt him again. Even though Stiles had now put his t-shirt back on, Derek could still see the imprint of the rings as they pushed against the soft cotton. It made him want to strip Stiles and lick up his skin to one of his nipples before taking it gently in his mouth, sucking and biting on the ring, pulling softly. He wanted to hear what kinds of noises Stiles would make as he did that.

Although the intensity of his feelings at seeing Stiles' piercings had come as a bit of a shock, he wasn't unduly surprised. There'd been a time a few years ago when he'd almost tried to claim the boy. Something had shifted in their relationship after several months of knowing each other. Derek had realised that Stiles was the one out of all the pack that he went to when he needed an ear, needed to talk through things. Not that that happened often but when it did, it was Stiles he chose to be his confidant.

The closeness had sparked a low curiosity. What would he be like spread out for the taking, would he taste anything like he smelled? Derek dismissed these thoughts because he figured that, one: it was a by-product of having no other form of release but his own hand and two: Stiles was still young and Derek had no indication that any advances from him would be welcome - the scent of teenage arousal notwithstanding. All teenage boys smelled the same, Derek couldn't say if Stiles' scentings were directed at him or not so he ignored them. Once the pack had split up and gone off to college, he barely thought about it at all.

Now, three years later, Stiles was definitely a man and the body that was once boyish and soft had matured into adulthood. He was old enough now, if he wanted to... Derek was glad his swim shorts were loose and baggy; it would have been hell to try and hide the semi he'd been sporting all afternoon in jeans.

"You've been quiet Derek", said Allison questioningly.

"Ha, he's just pissed that his cooking skills aren't as alpha as his fighting skills", retorted Jackson.

"Yes, Derek, you've been very quiet today", said Stiles, a knowing look in his eye.

Derek responded the only way he knew how, with a glare.

Stiles clasped his hands to his chest in mimicry of a damsel in distress. "Oh no, save me from the steely gaze. Pissed off wolf is pissed off."

"It's just too hot is all", muttered Derek, thinking, _you don't know the half of it._

He stood up, pulling his towel up with him. "Come on, it'll be dusk soon; we've got to get the cars packed up."

As the sun slowly disappeared behind the distant treeline, the small convoy of two cars and a jeep snaked its way down the forest trail towards the lights of the town.

Although it wasn't that late by the time they'd unpacked the cars and put all the picnic things away, the strong sun and their exertions in the water had served to tire everyone out and rather than hang around at Derek's as would be usual, slowly those members who didn't live in the pack house drifted away home.

Stiles yawned and said goodbye to everyone.

"Tomorrow then...?"

"Tomorrow", was echoed back at him.

After the tail lights on Stiles' jeep had vanished around the bend, Derek turned to Isaac. "I have something to take care of, don't wait up for me."

"Not planning on it", Isaac replied and Derek slipped silently out of the door.

His Dad was on a night shift so Stiles opened the front door onto a darkened house. He didn't bother turning the lights on as he made his way up the stairs. This had been his home for 21 years and he could negotiate any obstacle within it in the pitch black.

Once in his room, he relented slightly and turned on the desk lamp. The heat was still prevalent so he opened his bedroom window wide to try and get some air in, hoping that a small breeze would ease the humidity a little.

Stiles dropped on to his bed once he stripped himself of most of his clothing. He shut his eyes and his mind drifted back to the afternoon. Absently, he reached up a hand and stroked it across his chest, grazing his nipples and their incumbent rings. Derek's reaction to his piercings had been surprising, if he didn't know better, he would have said that they turned him on. Certainly the stares he kept catching from Derek meant something.

Stiles hadn't been lying when he'd said that people liked the piercings. Since he'd got them, he'd turned from the virtually ignored geek boy into an object of desire. Girls wanted to see them and when he submitted to their wishes at parties - like you do when you've had a few beers - they ran their hands across his body in awe. Incredibly, he got almost as much interest from boys as well and the question of whether he was attractive to his own gender was resolved once and for all. Stiles had never had so much booty as he'd gotten in his last year in college.

It had actually managed to almost break him of his long-felt yearning for the stupidly sexy alpha of his pack. All through his late teens he'd emoted lustful thoughts in Derek's direction, knowing that the wolf sense of smell must have been able to pick up his pheromones. Nothing ever happened though and the younger Stiles was incapable of making it happen himself. _He's still got it_, thought Stiles as he conjured Derek's laser stare from earlier into his mind.

The hand that wasn't idly tugging on his left nipple ring slid into his shorts and he stroked his half hard cock. The memory of Derek's intense looks fuelled his thoughts and he let himself imagine that Derek was there now, watching him play with himself. How turned on he would be as Stiles teased his own flesh into arousal. How much he would want to join Stiles and play with the rings himself. How it would be to have Derek's mouth surrounding them, sucking first gently then harder before drifting lower and using his gorgeous mouth to suck on something else. Stiles shuddered; it was almost like it was real.

"You're utterly beautiful like that, you know?" The quiet voice startled Stiles. "What are you thinking about?"

Stiles' hands fell away from his body as he pushed himself up on his elbows to see a half smiling Derek sitting on his open window. Oh, God, it was real, after all this time. Three years ago he never would have had the confidence to do this but now he stared straight in to Derek's eyes and held a hand out towards him.

"You", he replied, "I'm thinking about you."

Derek lifted his feet over the sill and stalked towards him. "Let me see them, I want to see them", he pleaded.

Stiles pushed up further on his elbows and stuck his chest out, the rings hanging proud from his erect nipples.

Eyes wide, Derek sat down on the bed next to Stiles, he tentatively reached out a hand. "Can I?" he asked.

"Yes", said Stiles, "I think I'll die if you don't", he admitted.

Derek let a forefinger trace round first one then the other of Stiles' areolas, marking the line where the skin of his chest darkened to form the peak of his nipple. Without touching Stiles' actual nipple Derek slid his finger under the weight of the ring, on the bead and lifted it slightly. The sensation of the ring moving in his skin made Stiles hiss out a breath as the feeling travelled through his body and directly down to his cock. Slowly Derek dipped his head and took Stiles' other nipple in his mouth. His tongue circled the peak and he gently lifted the ring to lave across the tautened flesh.

"Jesus, Derek, don't stop", groaned Stiles. Fortunately Derek had no intention of stopping. He pulled at the ring with his teeth and forced another groan out of Stiles.

This: this was exactly what he'd imagined hearing while he'd been lost in his reveries that afternoon. Derek let the ring drop from his lips as he pulled up to look at Stiles. His hand moved slowly across Stiles' skin, feeling the warmth, gauging the muscle underneath. He couldn't have pulled it away even if he had wanted to.

"You have no idea what you did to me today", Derek stated. "I was so horny I couldn't function, just the sight of the rings made me want you so much."

"I know", said Stiles, "I saw you watching me. Isn't this a little out of the blue though?"

"No!" responded Derek firmly. "I wanted you before; I just told myself I couldn't have you."

"And what do you think now?"

"I think I can have you now, if you'll let me."

Stiles answered by leaning up and placing his lips on Derek's. Under the gentle pressure Derek's mouth fell open and Stiles pressed his tongue inside, searching and tasting the flavour of Derek. The soft probing of Stiles' tongue sent Derek over the edge and he gripped Stiles' arms, pushed him flat on the bed and climbed on top of him still kissing him. The kiss turned into something else as Derek took control, it turned into a reflection of the need that both men had buried deep within themselves, each thinking it wouldn't be reciprocated.

Stiles pulled back a little. "Do you want to have me or do you want to take me?"

Derek's eyes shifted at the question, a gleam of red escaping into the barely lit room.

"I want to take you", he answered thickly, "today, tomorrow and the day after and every day after that. I want to make up for all the days I didn't have you when I could have done."

"Oh, God", breathed Stiles as Derek sucked at his neck just below his ear. "Why now?"

Derek pulled away slightly, blowing softly on the wet skin. "Because when I saw your piercings, it all came back so strong, all the need, all the want and I couldn't not do anything about it anymore."

"OK", Stiles said, "remind me to call you an idiot tomorrow but right now, you said something about taking...?"

Derek's eyes flashed again, he insinuated his legs between Stiles' thighs, rocking against his hips, Stiles gasped as he felt the press of Derek's hardness against his own rigid cock. He leant down to kiss Stiles again, rubbing his chest against Stiles', enjoying the friction that the rings made between them.

"This is better than I ever imagined", whispered Derek between nipping at Stiles' lips.

"You'd better believe it wolfman! This could never be less than awesome." Stiles was past the point of disbelief now, fully on board with a programme of hot sexy times.

Derek was laving his throat and neck with wet kisses and all Stiles could do was arch up to just touch as much of Derek as he could. Derek laid a trail of bites and sucking kisses down Stiles' body, past his collarbone while Stiles' hands roamed across Derek's back and down to his firm ass. When he had both cheeks cradled in his palms, he clasped Derek tightly to him, wanting to feel just how turned on he'd apparently made the usually emotionally retarded wolf become.

Derek had reached Stiles' nipples again and darted between them, teasing and sucking, tracing the contours with his tongue. He moved further down, freeing Stiles body from his weight but only enough so that he could pull off Stiles' shorts and then remove his own.

"Wow!" gasped Stiles when he finally saw Derek's thick cock pointing eagerly at him, "You sure are happy to be here."

Derek responded by gripping Stiles' thighs and pulling him up so his ass lay on Derek's knees, legs curling round his back.

"I'm very happy to be here and I'll be even happier if you have some lube and a condom handy."

"Top drawer", muttered Stiles, losing all urge to speak as Derek's hands wound incessantly over his cock and balls, fingers slipping down to tease between his cheeks. Pulling one hand away, Derek managed to reach for the drawer without breaking any contact with Stiles' body. His questing hand circled Stiles' pucker and a finger pressed against the hole. Stiles wondered how it could get any better than this.

Derek squeezed the bottle of lube dripping it down between his fingers, carelessly covering Stiles with the cold slippery fluid. He scooped an escaping dribble up on his forefinger and pushed back against Stiles' fluttering entrance, this time the finger slid in without resistance. Stiles' muscles clutched at him as he pushed it effortlessly all the way in. Stiles groaned and bit his bottom lip between his teeth. This was too much and not enough, all at the same time.

"More", he groaned out.

Derek grinned from his position above, "You want more?"

"Stiles caught his eye, "I want it all", he affirmed.

The last thing Derek wanted to do was deny Stiles so he pushed in another finger and then a third, flexing them slowly inside the moist heat.

Derek leaned down over Stiles. "You're so warm and tight I'm never going to last inside you."

"Don't care, want you now" muttered Stiles obstinately.

"Well, OK then." Derek removed his hand and hurriedly encased his cock with the condom. Holding himself against Stiles, he jerked his hips so the head of his dick breached Stiles.

"Yesss", hissed the writhing figure below him, straining upwards to force Derek more fully inside. Derek caught hold of Stiles ass and smoothly pulled him up and deeply penetrated him in one move.

Derek just had time to wonder at the sight of the spread beauty impaled on his pulsing cock before instinct and need kicked in and he lowered his head to take a golden ring between his teeth. He pulled on it slightly as he thrust into Stiles. Feeling like the world was tumbling around him, Derek timed his pulls on Stiles' nipple and his jabs inside him together.

Stiles was heaving out stuttering cries. "There...God...there...fucking take me, Derek...make me cum."

Derek swore to himself there was never anything he'd ever wanted to hear more than that and he pumped himself in and out of Stiles' open, giving body. He swapped sides and sucked Stiles' other nipple into his mouth, biting round the entirety of it and pushing at the ring with his tongue.

Stiles made a hic-cupping moan and Derek felt him convulse around his cock. Moments later a thick stream of cum erupted from Stiles, having nowhere to go except between their pressed together skin. Derek felt his stomach sliding against Stiles as the aftershocks wracked through his body. Derek gave in, thrust a final time and came hard inside Stiles.

He collapsed half on Stiles releasing his legs to splay wantonly around and let his hand play with the golden ring he'd just been mouthing at. Slowly they caught their breath.

"Fuckarama!" exclaimed Stiles when his words found their way back, "That was something else, that was off the charts."

Derek huffed a quiet laugh and drifted his hand down towards Stiles' softened dick. He ran a finger along the sticky member and then gently held it, rubbing idly with his thumb.

He pushed up to lean his head on a bent arm and looked down at the sated Stiles.

"So..." he said, raising a single eyebrow, "...ever think of getting anything else pierced?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It seems I'm not done with this yet. I do like writing myself teasers which I can't help but follow up.**

* * *

Derek knew something was off when Stiles dissuaded him from visiting one weekend. After the summer, Stiles had gone back to college. It hadn't been easy, their separation, since the blissful weeks of summer spending all their hours together, the parting was raw and painful. Derek literally hurt, or at least he told himself the constant ache in his chest was pain of the very worst kind. Stiles, it seemed, fared better. He had studies to concentrate on and a social life for when the studies became tiresome. Derek had nothing but pack and while that grounded him to some extent, he couldn't help spending hours angsting over how the relationship could possibly withstand their separation. Surely Stiles would forget their connection and fall prey to some other lustful lothario who happened along. Derek hid all this very well from Stiles.

They skyped endlessly and Stiles texted at inopportune moments. Things like **OMG Im so fuckn bored wish u were blwng me under the table **or **Been wrking all day thinking bout u n missing u sooooo much **

It took three weeks before Derek caved and made the long drive to Stiles' college. Once he was there he couldn't understand why he hadn't done this immediately. So, nearly every weekend after that he made the same excursion. It was only time, he reasoned, he had plenty of it and the tedious drive was alleviated by his contentment at getting to share some time with Stiles.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when Stiles said during a weeknight skypersation, "Look, can we give this weekend a pass, I've a hell of lot of work to finish and midterms are coming up soon and I don't think I've been really been concentrating. I just need to hunker down for a few days."

Stiles opened his eyes wide and made baby-face at Derek. "Promise I'll make it up to you." He blew kisses towards the webcam. Derek let a huff of laughter escape.

"OK, I probably have things here I should be doing too. Make sure you have proper study breaks, you'll take the details in better..."

Stiles broke in with an exaggerated sigh "...Yes, Papa wolf, I will ensure adequate hydration also".

Since that conversation Derek had seen Stiles absolutely no times. Yeah, sure, still the almost daily skypings and such but in the actual flesh, not at all. If it wasn't one thing, it was another: Stiles had to take a weekend shift to cover a colleague at the Coffee shop where he worked... A pack emergency arose and Derek had to spend a weekend stopping Scott from killing Jackson over something so randoms as to be utterly ridiculous for the trouble it caused...Midterms...Derek's car developing a nasty fault the night before he was due to make his first trip out in five weeks...

Throughout all this, Derek's angst ratcheted up incrementally. He scoured Stiles' face during their talks for any signs of untruth and more than once wished someone would invent an emotiskype so he could sense the tell-tale signs of honesty that he took for granted in a face to face encounter. In all this time he never found anything in Stiles' demeanour that indicated a lie. If anything Stiles seemed slightly more playful.

"I know its shit", he would say, "but think how awesome it'll be when we do get together." He smirked and looked seductively at Derek. "I've so many things I want to try with you." He popped an index finger into his mouth and sucked on it noisily, like he was trying to prove a point.

So, when Stiles told him he was coming home on this, their sixth weekend since last laying eyes...and hands on each other, Derek waited for the inevitable obstacle to fall like an anvil onto his hopes. He waited in a perpetual state of unease all week until finally Stiles dropped him a text saying **Leaving now** and he realised he had a million things to do before Stiles arrived because he honestly never thought it would actually come good.

Stiles had messaged from a rest stop a couple of hours away so Derek knew he shouldn't be too long now. He paced the house for 30 minutes, adjusting things pointlessly and changing his shirt twice. He wasn't particularly good at waiting especially when the anticipation had been ramping up for a month and a half. Derek still felt like there would be a major disappointment coming his way imminently, he was convinced that the things that had kept them apart were not coincidence but he couldn't think of a reason for them that didn't involve hurt of some kind. After all, this time it was Stiles who made the trip, why would he do this unless it was to lay something awful on Derek when Derek had his pack around him.

Moving a table lamp an inch to the left one more time, Derek heard the low rumble of Stiles' jeep further down the track. Despite wanting to be nonchalant about their reunion his legs took him automatically to the front door and he waited the last breath-taking few seconds on the porch, open door and warm light from the house behind him.

Stiles screeched his jeep the last few yards, wrenched it into park and jumped out. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of Derek apparently lounging casually against the wall and then his face broke out in a big smile and he covered the distance between them in no time.

"Hey", said Derek.

"Hey", Stiles replied, twitching on his feet in front of Derek as if he didn't know where to put himself. He evidently resolved that problem internally because he twisted his arms round Derek's neck and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Stiles cradled Derek's head, thumbs on his jaw and fingers wrapped in his hair and pushed him back slightly with one last suck on Derek's lower lip.

"God, I've missed you so much, you don't know..."Stiles said, voice low and rough.

Derek pressed his nose into Stiles' neck, just below his left ear and subsumed himself in the welcome aroma of his lover. All he could sense was need and lust and happiness. There was no skipping of heartbeats, no avoidance of eye-contact. Derek allowed himself the possibility that he was just a stupid, jealous, insecure creature after all and licked slowly and deliberately along Stiles' delicious skin from the hollow in his throat to the lobe of his ear which he nipped at gently.

Stiles stepped away from him and moved to enter the house. Derek whimpered slightly, his wolf wanted more contact. Stiles looked back at Derek with a look of smugness and a teasing glint in his eye. "Come on", he said extending his hand towards Derek, "I've a surprise for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Man, did this ever run away with itself! It required a shit ton of research which I gamely threw myself into. **

* * *

Derek raised one eyebrow. "A surprise?" he questioned.

Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. "Well, kind of a gift too...for both of us."

"Oh, yeah?" Derek was gaining confidence back every second. Nothing his nose told him indicated that Stiles had any intention of dropping a bomb on him. Quite the opposite, if his olfactory senses could be believed.

Derek yanked Stiles into his arms and gave him the sort of kiss he'd been missing these last few weeks: heated and rough, deep and intense. Running his hands down Stiles' back until they met his ass, he squished Stiles close to himself as he murmured against Stiles' sinfully plump mouth, "Where is it then, this surprise of yours?"

Stiles moved backwards towards the staircase, giving Derek no option but to follow unless he wanted to break contact. "I think it might be upstairs, wanna come with me and find out?"

"Yes", said Derek as Stiles pulled him up the stairs and by the time they'd reached the top Derek had lost his shirt and was in the process of trying to remove Stiles'.

"Hold on", pleaded Stiles, wriggling away out of reach of Derek.

"What, you don't want me to strip you?" asked an incredulous Derek

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Stiles slipping through the bedroom door and waving Derek in to join him. "Sit on the bed; I want to strip _for_ you."

Both of Derek's eyebrows rose upwards at this and his cock started to join the party too, engorging and pushing against his tight black jeans. He stumbled to the bed and flopped down, eyes held mesmerised with the thoughts of what was being promised to him.

Stiles started to slowly gyrate a few feet in front of him. He hummed a tune that was clearly meant to represent cheesy porn music and the grin on his face grew wider and wider. With careful deliberation Stiles slipped a hand under the hem of his t-shirt, running it up his body and making the shirt rise with it.

"Oh", he moaned out pointedly and "Ah" as his hand brushed over his nipple, sensitive from its piercing. All the time keeping Derek's gaze locked on his own while he made a variety of porn faces at him.

The t-shirt was off. "Oh", he said again, wide-eyed as he looked at it splayed on the floor as if he couldn't imagine how it had got there.

Derek, once more, was entranced by the glint of the rings against Stiles' chest. He'd missed the sight of this more than almost anything. He never analysed why it was that the small gold rings transfixing Stiles' delicate rose nipples engendered such a visceral reaction in him, he just knew that they did, each and every time.

Stiles raised his right hand to his mouth, still swaying to his imaginary music; he sucked the tip of his index finger in and made a show of licking round it until it was damp with his saliva. With an exaggerated innocence he dropped his hand down and started circling first one nipple and then the other, playing with his piercings, pulling them gently and emphasising the sensitivity by breathing out further ohs and ahs.

This was now past Derek's ability to sit still. He wanted at those rings, he'd never been kept away from them deliberately before. Stiles knew it was his Achilles' heel, what the hell was he doing? Derek fidgeted restlessly on the bed.

As if sensing Derek's imminent pounce, Stiles held his hand out, palm facing Derek and he shook his head ever so slightly. Leaving his nipples alone now, he reached down and teasingly undid his jeans exposing a triangle of dark underwear. Stiles rocked his hips rhythmically from side to side, forcefully enough that the jeans slowly gave way to gravity and inched down his frame. Once clear of his slender hips the journey was less hindered and they slid easily down his legs to be kicked off and away leaving him standing in just a pair of tight black briefs.

Stiles stood still now with one hand on his hip, package prominent, staring pointedly at Derek like he was missing something blindingly obvious. Derek didn't get it; he couldn't understand what Stiles was trying to tell him. His eyes covered Stiles again from top to toe. What was it, what was different? Yeah, Stiles usually wore boxers but he'd been known to wear briefs and these ones fitted him surprisingly well. They made his noticeably aroused cock look enticing as the bulbous head strained to peak over the waistband, gleaming as the light from the moon through the window caught it. Oh...

Derek stared, he looked up at Stiles' face and then down again. "What have you done?" he breathed out huskily. Derek never imagined that anything Stiles could do would beat his first glimpse of the nipple piercings but he had a gut feeling that Stiles had trumped it with something even more incredible.

Stiles started to look a little uncertain of himself. "Just something I thought you'd...we'd enjoy." And literally taking himself in hand he pushed down the briefs and stepped out of them. Stiles' cock bobbed free, bouncing gently in Derek's direction, proud...and pierced.

"It's called a Prince Albert, although apparently it's just a myth that the real Prince Albert had one. It's meant to greatly enhance sex...for both partners..." Stiles could feel himself babbling now, still unsure of Derek's reaction. "I can take it out if you don't like it but the hole is unlikely to close up completely, I'll have to pee sitting down for, like, forever..."

"Oh, Stiles!" Derek's eyes were wide, verging on reddening and his pupils blown. "It's magnificent!"

Derek edged closer to Stiles and carefully took his cock in hand to examine it further. Stiles sucked in a tight breath at the first serious skin on skin contact they'd had in so long. Derek tipped his head while he took in the details of Stiles' new piercing as if he was cataloguing it for posterity. Unlike the slender golden beauty of the nipple rings, this ring was huge and silver, slightly industrial looking. It emerged broad from the slit and curved round the head to enter just below it on the underside of Stiles' cock, halfway round a bead held the thing closed.

With his other hand Derek pinched the bead between his fingers and moved it back and forth slightly so it slid smoothly through the flesh of Stiles' cock. Stiles gasped, Derek stared. How could Stiles have had something that size put in since they'd last seen each other? Derek caught himself wondering what it would feel like inside him. It wasn't often he bottomed, preferring the easy assurance of dominance but this made him want to present to Stiles, to bend over and offer himself willingly.

"So, you like?" queried Stiles nervously.

Derek looked up at Stiles in wonder and a smile as wide as his face broke out.

"I love it, I don't believe you did that! Stiles, you just...I don't have the words...Why?" Derek shook his head in utter amazement.

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief and stepped closer in, placing himself snugly between Derek's legs.

"Well, you know, you seemed to like the nipple rings a lot and I like them and it seemed like the thing to do, to do more, I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

Derek brought his arms up to encircle Stiles, finally letting go of his newly adorned prick. It flopped down slightly, the shiny piercing grazing across Derek's stomach. Derek leant down to kiss Stiles' own belly and then up to lick fleetingly over each of his nipples.

"You never cease to amaze me, the things you do. You did this for me?" he asked incredulously.

"Whoa there buster! Not just for you, for us!" Stiles smirked a filthy grin.

Derek asked with a hint of a tease, "So, what can you do now...with it?"

"Well", Stiles drew out, "it's been six weeks so I can do anything I want as long as it doesn't start hurting. I should be good if we take things easy."

"Wait now, six weeks?" questioned Derek, suddenly beginning to get it. "All those things that stopped us getting together, they weren't coincidences?"

Stiles squirmed a little. "Not completely, I did have midterms and I did have to study but the rest of it, well, you know..." he tailed off.

Derek shook his head, "I'm going to kill Scott and Jackson, they ran me ragged all weekend."

"Oh, come on, don't blame them", said Stiles climbing into Derek's lap and wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders. "I asked them to stall you but I didn't say why. I told you, this is for us, only us."

"And who messed with my car? No-one touches the Camaro." Derek was edging into pissed off mode now."

"Erica, duh!" Stiles made stupid-face at Derek. "You know she's good at that kind of thing. Let it go, it was all in the service of awesome sexy times to come. I couldn't let you see me until the piercing had healed, you never would have believed I didn't want to fuck you"

"Yeah, about that..." Derek leaned in and started sucking on Stiles' neck. He brought his hands up to Stiles' waist and in one smooth move flipped him over so he was lying on his back and Derek could crawl over him. Laying kisses down Stiles' throat, Derek moved gradually down the body that he'd missed so much. When he got to Stiles' chest he spent time teasing the piercings there, lifting them with his tongue and pulling them gently with his teeth.

Stiles lay there, one hand thrown roughly over his eyes, moaning and pushing his torso into Derek's face. Derek edged slowly down Stiles, dipping into his bellybutton and licking with the tip of his tongue down the faint arrow of hair that led to his ultimate destination.

Now he was hovering over Stiles' groin, his face inches away from the embellished organ that he wanted to lick and taste so much. He looked up towards the head of the bed and Stiles, who was watching him lustfully in return. Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded slightly to the unspoken question.

Derek stilled a while and just stared at Stiles' cock, almost within reach and twitching ever so slightly in anticipation. He closed the chasm of the last few inches and stuck his tongue out to press gently on the slit where the ring emerged. It wasn't cold; he hadn't expected that, it looked cold. It was, in fact, as warm as the rest of Stiles. Derek held his tongue there a moment just savouring the contrasting textures: Stiles' cock - smooth and heated but also wet from pre-cum and slightly spongy; the ring - also smooth but solid and ungiving under his touch.

Derek laved over the head of Stiles' cock a few times, then with a pointed tongue attempted to slip the tip through the ring itself. Oh wow, the metal on his taste buds, making his mouth water and the velvet soft flesh underneath. Derek was awed by the new sensations. He wrapped his mouth round the head, sucking lightly and stroking the ring with his tongue.

Stiles bucked sharply, the noise emanating from his mouth a cross between a cry and a sigh.

"Oh shit!" he breathed, "Oh God motherfucking shit, do that again!"

Derek obliged, this time pushing and pulling at the ring to move it ever so slightly through Stiles' skin. Stiles groaned, deeply and harshly and taking Derek's head in his hands tried to pull him away.

"No, no, stop! Gonna come, don't want to."

With reluctance Derek pulled away but he couldn't resist taking the ring between his teeth as he did. His retreat had the effect of making it seem like Stiles' cock was following his mouth; there was something hot as fuck about that. He smiled and let go and the member slapped wetly down onto Stiles stomach.

"Jesus, fuck, Derek, that is so good. I've played with it myself a bit but your mouth is awesome. I don't think you should give me a blow job with it in though but I can take it out for that."

Derek looked up at him. "No, leave it for now, what else can we do?"

"Well, ideally we'd... uh...you know...but I know that's not really your thing." Stiles looked a little awkward, keen but awkward.

"Who says?" said Derek matter-of-factly. "Right now I want nothing more than for you to work me open and then for you to stuff that gorgeous thing in my ass."

Stiles' chin dropped, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, not kidding" and Derek reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube he'd left out earlier. "There you go", he said, handing it to Stiles. "Where do you want me?"

"Um, on your front? Are you seriously gonna let me do this, I thought you'd never..." Stiles tailed off as Derek climbed over to lay prone next to him. Derek broke Stiles' amazed stare by leaning up and sucking at his bottom lip and then slipping his tongue in for a filthy, dirty kiss.

Derek eventually pulled away, "Well, do you want to or not 'cause I'm not waiting around for ever?"

The bottle slipped out of Stiles' grip, he fumbled to catch it but missed. "Hell, yes! This is better than all my Christmas presents all at the same time. "

Stiles ran his hands over the curve of Derek's cheeks, kneading slightly, feeling the firm flesh give under his touch. Hesitantly he slipped his thumbs into the crack, sliding them down, opening up Derek to his view. The pretty little puckered hole called to him so he pressed a thumb against it gently. Derek moaned, "Yes, Stiles, fill me up, give me your beautiful cock, press your ring in me."

Stiles groped with his other hand for the lube bottle and managed to open it with one hand and his teeth, never ceasing to rub his thumb slowly across Derek's opening. He poured the viscous liquid over his fingers and swapped out his thumb for his index finger working the lube slowly round and into the hole. With just a tiny bit of pressure Derek's muscles gave and the tip of his finger popped inside. Slowly, carefully, he pressed in further and further until he had no more finger to give so he twisted it inside Derek, feeling around the slick warmth of him .

Derek lay with his head resting on his arms, panting slightly. "Yeah, that's right, fuck me with your fingers and then fuck me with your cock."

Stiles withdrew his finger and then pushed it back in again, he repeated this motion slowly until Derek's hips started to rock back at him, then he pressed in another finger ever so gradually until that too was buried deep in Derek's ass. The two fingers now crooked and probing, searching for the pleasure spots.

"More", grunted Derek and Stiles obliged, never taking his eyes away from the sight of Derek, as unguarded as he'd ever seen him, opening up beneath his touch.

Derek's thrusts up and back became more forceful and Stiles started to plunge roughly into him, spreading his fingers as wide as he could get them. He tried to find Derek's prostate, wanting to chart its position in his mind so he could aim for it later. He knew he'd hit the mark when Derek twitched wildly under him.

Stiles could have stayed there all day just watching the undulating movements while the accompanying grunts and moans poured out of Derek's mouth. Derek, though, had other ideas; he reached behind him to push Stiles' hand away, even while continuing to thrust at it.

"No...condom." he gritted out. "Now, do it!"

Stiles took his manhood carefully in his hand, he'd almost forgotten about it in the rapture of the previous minutes; it was still solid and willing though. He adjusted the ring so that the bead was towards the base of the head and haphazardly squeezed some lube on it which he rubbed all over; groaning at the sensation because now, now this was what it was all about.

Gently he rubbed just the ring across Derek's wanting hole, open enough that he could follow up with the tip of the head without needing to press. Over and round, barely in and out, hissing when the movement caused the ring to move.

"Quit the teasing, do it!" Derek gasped, turning round to stare heatedly at Stiles.

Stiles held his eyes and pushed in, further than he thought he would on a first stroke. Out again and in, incrementally deeper. Derek pushed back, rising up on his knees and elbows to ease Stiles' access and allowing his head to drop as he let the sensations wash over him.

Finally Stiles was balls deep in Derek, a position he never thought he'd be allowed. He marvelled at the heat, the smoothness and the caressing grip Derek's internal muscles had on his flesh. Thrusting deep and slow, he too shut his eyes to enable the friction to be felt more keenly. Gradually he tried to change his angle slightly to enable the ring buried high within Derek to graze over his prostate. Unsurprisingly, Derek swore each time Stiles achieved this; loud and fiercely.

Ignoring the litany of fucks and shits emanating from his partner, Stiles reached around Derek with both arms to haul him upright against himself. From this position Stiles could now thrust more forcefully whilst still keeping the angle just so. Derek was now reduced to bouncing on Stiles cock, grunting heavily when their bodies came together.

"Bite me" Derek demanded.

"Stiles, lost in the elegant interplay between their bodies could only respond, "Uh, what?"

"When..." thrust - "you come..." thrust - "bite me..."

Stiles wrapped his arms more firmly round Derek, the better to control the ebb and flow of their fucking. With his nipple piercings rubbing against Derek's back he dropped his mouth to Derek's ear.

"Not long, nearly there." His lips descended to Derek's shoulder and he mouthed at it as he gave himself up to the wonderfully intense sensations of his cock inside the roiling, sinuous beast that was letting him do this amazing thing.

Dragging the ring over Derek's prostate again and again, watching as Derek came apart in his arms, Stiles could barely hold it together himself. Derek stiffened, cried out and ejaculated all over the bed, coming long and messily across the sheets.

Seeing Derek's thick wet ropes of cum spill over pushed Stiles up that last peak. He felt his orgasm roll out from deep within him, a tsunami of sensation, and he came hard, shooting his hot stream up inside Derek's belly. Just in time he managed to latch his teeth onto Derek's neck, biting down with each spasm that was forced out of him.

For many minutes, they remained wrapped together, Derek bringing his arms up to hold Stiles' own limbs around him. No sound other than the harsh pants signalling their exhaustion. Eventually Stiles' necessary relaxation caused him to lean sideways and gravity pulled them both down together on the bed.

Derek turned so that he was the one now holding Stiles. "Thank you", he mumbled into Stiles' neck.

Many moments after a reply could reasonably be expected, Stiles responded with, "No, thank you" and then eons later, "Was it what you wanted, did it feel good?"

"Oh, Stiles", Derek nuzzled at Stiles' jaw, "It was so much more. That was the most intense and incredible sex I've ever had. You've spoiled me now, I can only fuck with you for the rest of my life."

"Hell, yeah!" sighed Stiles and Derek stroked a hand up Stiles' chest to twist a nipple ring through his fingers.

"And the thing is", admitted Derek, "I think I've definitely got a piercing kink now."

Stiles laughed, "Good, 'cause I have some other ideas."

* * *

**A/N: As ever, I've left it slightly open-ended but I'm not sure I'm going to rush back to update it but I'll get round to it some time. I know where it's going to go *smirks* I believe I _also_ have my piercing kink on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stiles wants to take their piercing adventures further. This time he wants to make it a shared experience.**

**This chapter is all the talking about it not the doing of it. And porn, of course, always porn. See end notes for possible trigger warning regarding the next chapter.**

* * *

One day, while they were lying sated after a lazy afternoon spent fucking, Stiles turned to Derek and said -

"I think it's time again." He nodded, as if to emphasise the decision.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles. He wasn't sure if Stiles meant that his recuperation period was over or if Stiles wanted to hit that pizza place on Main that they hadn't used in a while or even if he was ready to give paintball another try. Knowing Stiles it could be anything and unlike Occam's razor, the most unlikely answer was probably the right one.

Stiles stared straight into Derek's eyes. "I want to get some more piercings."

Yep, Derek hadn't expected that. "Oh", he said, "really?"

Despite them having finished what Derek considered to be a good afternoon's sexual athleticism less than twenty minutes ago, Derek felt his cock twitch again. Nothing turned him on more than Stiles' piercings. He leaned in towards Stiles and drifted a hand across his chest, grazing across the nipple rings the way he knew Stiles loved.

"Where?" asked Derek nonchalantly. It wouldn't do to get too invested in the thought of more of Stiles' flesh being penetrated by the smooth rings he adored so much, just in case Stiles changed his mind.

"Well..." Stiles drew out, grinning. He knew full well how entrenched Derek's piercing kink was."... I thought we might try something a little different this time."

"We?" questioned Derek, "you know I can't be pierced."

This was much to Derek's regret but werewolf healing meant that piercings were almost impossible. Derek had yearned to have his own rings but even after talking with Dr Deaton and discussing the use of wolfsbane on the site of the piercing, he'd been dissuaded. Derek's own body would just reject the piercing and it would keep on doing so no matter how many times he tried.

"Yes, yes, I know that", said Stiles, "but you can participate."

Derek looked quizzically at him. Stiles continued, "I've been doing some research and I fancy a thing called a Hafada ladder..."

Derek sucked in a breath, he'd done plenty of research himself and he knew exactly what Stiles was talking about.

"...but I can't decide whether to use barbells or rings. The thing is, this is one of the easiest piercings to do on your own and I'd really like for you to do it for me."

Stiles looked up at Derek and his amber eyes radiated hope.

"I...I couldn't..." stammered Derek, "What if I hurt you or it went wrong, I couldn't bear that."

"Don't be an idiot, we'll read up on it, watch some videos, you'll be fine. I trust you and I want to share this with you. "

Derek moved his hand down Stiles' body towards his cock, he held his palm over it and felt that Stiles was becoming as aroused again as he had become. The Prince Albert tickled his palm as Stiles' cock gently engorged.

"Imagine", said Stiles as he lay back, head on hands, "what my balls will look like. I thought four, maybe, running straight down the middle."

Derek shifted his hand and his attention lower, running a finger along the centre seam of his lover's ball sack.

"Here?" he questioned.

Stiles sighed at the graceful touch along his flesh. "Yeah, just there, what do you think, rings or bars?"

Derek watched his finger trace the line up and down and contemplated the question, it was, frankly, a no-brainer.

"Rings", he stated firmly, "they'll look so pretty hanging there." And he bent his head to lick along the imaginary line he'd been drawing.

Derek figured that his attraction to rings must be primal, there had to be some subconscious link to his triskele tattoo with its spirals. It was inconceivable for Stiles to get barbells when he could have rings. Gorgeous shiny rings penetrating the delicate and sensitive flesh of his scrotum. Oh, the contrast there between skin and metal was going to be superb. Derek sucked one of Stiles' balls into his mouth and tongued round it.

Stiles hissed and arched his back. "I dunno whether I've got any cum left", he groaned.

Derek let the saliva soaked ball drop from his mouth. "You've always got cum left; I'll prove it to you."

He returned his lips to the velvet soft crinkly skin, licking one fleshy globe while teasing the other with his fingers. He let his hand drift underneath to stroke along Stiles perineum while he tongued away at Stiles' sack. Derek imagined doing this and then suddenly encountering rings there. Rings he could poke his tongue through, rings he could suck on and pull gently, rings that would press against his own skin if he were the bottom. His finger moved slowly backwards to graze against Stiles' hole, still wet and slightly open from their earlier lovemaking. It slid in with little resistance and he crooked it to rub over Stiles' prostate.

Stiles sighed, little breaths catching in the back of his throat. His hands came down to rest on Derek's shoulders and neck and he idly scraped his nails against Derek's skin when he could remember to.

Derek took both of Stiles' balls into his mouth and sucked hard, relishing the sensation of them moving against each other, he changed the pressure, letting up a bit so he could manipulate them and he used his tongue to draw endless patterns around them.

Stiles breathing turned into a ragged hiss so Derek slid another finger into his ass and teased against Stiles' walls.

"Please", begged Stiles, writhing gently above him so Derek used his other hand to grip Stiles' cock and pull once...twice... The threefold assault on Stiles' genitalia proved Derek's hypothesis right and Stiles pushed in sinuously towards him and came lazily with a drawn out sigh.

Derek pulled his fingers from Stiles' ass and let go of his balls placing a kiss on the sack right where the intended piercings would go. He wriggled up and began to lick the cum off Stiles' stomach. There wasn't much, Stiles had been part right.

When Stiles was clean, Derek lifted his head and said, "I'll do it but only if you convince me that it's as safe as going to a professional."

Stiles reached for Derek and pulled him into a slow kiss.

"I love you", he said as he broke away. "I'll order the do-it-yourself kit tomorrow and if you want, you can talk to Brian – he did my piercings – I already spoke to him and he's happy to talk you through it." Stiles verged on babbling.

"OK, OK, I'm not rushing anything." Derek tried to calm Stiles down with a nip to his lower lip.

Stiles pulled away with a thoughtful look on his face. "It's just that I see all this..." and he gestured at his current piercings, "...as not just me and my choice to enhance myself. I know the first one was, yeah, but you, you love it even more than me. I want to do it for you and I want you to be invested in it actively, not passively this time."

Derek took Stiles' face in his hands and looked him in his beautiful, soft eyes.

"You are just the most amazing person I know. I love you and I won't let you down. I can't wait to see your new rings and I can't wait to be the one who puts them in you."

"I can't wait either but right now, I think I have some reciprocating to do, that's if you have anything left in the tank for me!"

Stiles slid down the bed and took Derek into his mouth.

"Always, Stiles, I've always got something left for you."

* * *

**A/N: Brian is named for the guy who did my tattoo - Brian Carville - once of Windsor, England. Now, apparently in Gran Canaria. Lucky sod! I can't recall any of the anonymous people who did my piercings, it was so long ago.**

**Warning! The next and last chapter is going to get pretty icky and descriptive. If you're the slightest bit squeamish and don't want to read the piercing process in elaborate detail then stop here. I've made it so that Ch. 4 can act as an ending in itself. Then you can go away and imagine what happens after it's done in your own filthy heads.**


End file.
